


Cheesecake

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cum Eating, Established Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Referenced past Mpreg, Schmoop, Vaginal Fingering, Vignette, feederism, weight appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: A gold-haloed glimpse into married life. Lucius/Varis being soft.OC x Canon - attempt 5.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> I finally went ahead and did it. Wrote some feeding kink. And of course, the traditional SQUART.
> 
> For more info about Lucius, please click [here~](http://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/about)

Varis can’t quite remember how he got here. It’s a fine summer afternoon in Garlemald, setting sun casting warm rays through the huge window to his left as he lounges comfortably. Draped across his right thigh and haloed in gold lies Lucius, his soulbonded mate and husband of six years. So deeply twined are they that Varis doesn’t even want to recall the time before they met, and so he doesn’t, carding his thick fingers through Lucius’s gorgeous hair. It’s so _long_ now, reaching down to mid-waist in a fluffy, voluminous cascade of white blonde curls. His soldier’s scars have long since faded, his skin smooth ivory save the lingering few stretch marks by his stomach and thighs. They’re bare now, Lucius’s long limbs, his arms no longer as toned as they used to be but still commanding enough strength to lift Varis should he need to. Varis too has softened up over the years, peacetime treating him far better than war ever did. He cares not for the territories left unconquered – home is here, in Garlemald, with Lucius. He needs nothing else.

Gently, Varis scritches at the base of Lucius’s neck. Just above the aether conduits embedded in his skin, his hair is ever so soft, downy fluff delighting his rough fingertips. Lucius emits a quiet trilling sound into his chest, succulent lips parted in contentment. And it is then that Varis feeds him the last of the cheesecake he has in a plate on his other thigh, making sure Lucius gets every last bit. Thick lashes flutter against his bared chest, Lucius sighing with pleasure as he swallows.

“Mmmm…” He licks his lips, nuzzling the thick pectoral pillowing his sweet face. He always loves it when Varis feeds him, tends to him like the cherished mate he’s always wanted to be. Some days he still can’t believe it, that the _Emperor of Garlemald_ is his to love and care for, to squeeze and sing to and curl up with at night. His core warms joyously, spreading heat throughout the rest of his body. Varis feels it too, and while he has no ability to manipulate his own aethers, his own bliss surges throughout their bond. He sets the fork down to run his touch along Lucius’s arm, following it down to his long, delicate fingers.

“Lucius.” he breathes, twining his much thicker fingers with his husband’s own. “How I love you so. You know this, do you not?”

“Sure do.” Lucius chuckles quietly against his chest. “N’ not just ‘cause you have cake.”

“Would you like some more?” Varis can certainly call for a servant to bring more little nibbles for them both, though in truth it’s mostly Lucius who ends up eating the sweets. Varis has never had much of a sweet tooth, preferring the experience of rich, fine meals crafted with an exquisite blend of flavours and textures. He tastes plenty of sugar on Lucius’s tongue, regardless – and dips his head to press a kiss to the top of Lucius’s head. Lucius meeps softly, rose pink tinting his soft cheeks.

“Yes, please.” He can never get enough of Varis’s attentions, especially when there’s food involved. It is the epitome of life, for him, cosmic euphoria bundled into a single experience he drinks anew time and time again. A casual glance to Varis’s aethers reveals utter contentment – truly, the Emperor wants for nothing more than to feed his husband and Lucius near weeps with the blessing of it. He has never thought himself deserving of the pleasures granted to him over the past decade, freely given though they were. “Oh, Varis…” he whispers, burying his face into that thick, meaty chest. “Mm.”

Varis calls for a second round of various desserts and they’re delivered within minutes, little cakes and pastries and even some meringue. Lucius is already drooling at the scent of chocolate, and clings as Varis reaches over to grab a plate. There certainly is a lot of Varis to hold these days, his plush sides warm and forgiving. Varis grunts softly, a little flustered but still able to settle back with an éclair in hand. “Open, love.” He doesn’t have to say it as his perceptive Resonant can read into his every motion and thought – but knows how much Lucius adores being spoken to. Not so much given _orders_ , but hearing the sound of his voice, that deep, rumbling baritone that once struck fear into the hearts of a thousand thousand men.

“Myaa~” Lucius opens, and Varis nudges the éclair between his lips. Lucius opens his mouth extra wide just to show off, before closing his lips around and biting down. Sweet cream fills his mouth as it so often does, Varis watching him with thinly veiled arousal dancing in his aethers. Lucius’s lashes slip shut and there he goes for another bite, moaning ever so softly at the delectable taste. He truly has no shame these days in the way he eats, indulging in such blatant hedonism that Varis is almost enticed to join in himself. Still, Varis much prefers to watch Lucius enjoy things, and once the éclair is gone he takes a slice of cake absolutely dripping with sweet cream. Lucius sucks every bite off the fork so lovingly it takes Varis’s mind elsewhere, to the things that little pink tongue could do (and _has done_ ) to him. Lucius knows exactly what he’s doing too, peering up through long, dark lashes with his lips closed around the fork. He hums, eyes crinkling at the corners in a genuine smile. Varis’s hand moves from his hair to his waist and Lucius’s eyes roll back at once, breath shuddering through his nose.

“Nhh..” Varis knows he likes it, continuing to gently trace circles into Lucius’s plush side as he feeds him the rest of the cake. The sun dips lower over Garlemald’s jagged skyline until just a few scant rays trickle into the room, bathing them both in a soft orange glow. Lucius is completely entranced, his parted lips glistening wet, cheeks dusted with powdered sugar. He’ll gladly eat until he bursts with Varis feeding him, and so Varis takes gentle care to test the capacity of Lucius’s stomach. He used to think it bottomless, but now knows the limits of his greedy, dear husband. As thick fingers brush soft, flushed skin, Lucius’s lashes flutter and he groans. Already he’s slick; he has been for quite some time now, throbbing with every light touch and offered morsel.

“My treasure,” Varis whispers. “You’re so full. Leave some for me…?”

“Uhnn…” Lucius nods and laves at Varis’s chest, suckling to entice him to get on with the handsy business down below. Varis strokes his stomach tenderly, marveling as he once did when Lucius held their children inside him. The things this beautiful body is capable of… it never ceases to amaze him, even after all these years. Lower his hand goes, lone finger caressing the silken heat between Lucius’s plump thighs.

“Goodness…” _‘So wet already.’_ Varis coos to him, words rumbling in his chest and falling from his lips as sweet nothings, creamy richness. “My lovely Lucius… oh, look at you.” He strokes between smooth folds, along the sodden crease of lacy panties. By the time he’s reached all the way down, Lucius is writhing for him to return.

“Nnh,” Lucius whines. “Nn, in…”

“Patience, love.” Varis circles him teasingly, firm pressure just enough to sate the growing need. “I can’t be too rough, now.” He’s always so gentle, he always has been, save the few moments when taken by heat so strong he could no longer resist Lucius’s wild seduction. “Do you like that…?”

“Mhnnnn~” Lucius spreads his legs further and Varis is just thick enough to hold him on one thigh, though Lucius is much, much thicker and his huge backside practically melts all over the place. Varis grabs a few cushions to support him and Lucius takes this opportunity to reposition himself, head thrown back against Varis’s chest with his spine arched, hips tilted forth and shamelessly rutting into Varis’s hand. Varis lifts a fine, arched brow.

“Eager, aren’t you?”

Lucius nods, mouth falling open. Varis’s thighs clench at the sight, and so do his balls.

“Still hungry?” He clicks his tongue. “Tch. Any more and you won’t be able to walk.”

“What if I don’t wanna?” Lucius breathes, squirming some more. “Nnh, fuck me. _Please_. You know I- I, nn…”

“Yes, yes.” Varis nudges aside the fabric doing little more than clinging to Lucius’s saturated core, two fingers splaying about his sex. “Shh, let me tend to you. Stay still.” He’ll bring Lucius to completion like this, as they have a thousand times before, and drink in the sight of his beloved rendered boneless by his skilful touch. Nothing satisfies him more than seeing Lucius so thoroughly undone, awash in a sea of pleasure from which he will gleefully bathe in, frolick, drown.

“Vaaaaaaarissss…” Lucius moans, one hand coming up to play with his chest, thumbing at a swollen nipple. “Oh, Va...aaahh~” He milks himself to hardness while jerking his hips, desperately trying to fuck Varis’s hand. A huge palm descends upon his chest and plasters him to Varis’s, where the pounding of his husband’s heart thrums in his ears strong and steady. Varis picks up the pace, pushing both fingers down and angling them up into the tight, wet heat he so adores. He would drink from Lucius were he not so comfortable here, and Lucius’s thighs begin to shake with a rolling climax. Varis strokes him through it, feeling his inner walls flutter and squeeze as he presses into that little bump that might well be a faucet switch for all he knows.

“AH!” Lucius sprays into the air and across the table, coming in magnificent spurts all over Varis’s hand. His whole body quakes and shudders, jiggling enticingly from chest to stomach and buttery inner thighs. Varis nearly creams his pants at the sight, but coaxes Lucius through his peak until he is still. Cupping his hand, Varis brings it to his face and drinks deep of those sweet, tart juices, licking his fingers clean afterwards. _‘Ah… Perfection.’_ They could fall asleep together here, Lucius sated and Varis wishing for nothing more in the world. He’s already had dessert, after all. More than just cheesecake.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in RPing something like this or otherwise trying some collaborative writing with Varis/Lucius, please leave a comment below!  
> Thank you so much for reading. ;v;


End file.
